Harry potter and Professor Goodwin
by hp12
Summary: Harry Potter is now in his 6th year and there is a new teacher. Everybody loves him but is he really the good guy?
1. Hogwarts

"HARRY!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "Come downstairs and make breakfast, and hurry up!"  
  
"Coming!" called Harry. It was a bright Saturday morning and tomorrow he was going back to Hogwarts. Ron had gotten a new owl. Pig was given to Ginny on her birthday and Ron had got a new owl. Ron had named his new owl Squawk because the owl kept on squawking and squawking. Hermione had gone skiing with her parents. Harry was kept home in Dudley's old bedroom.  
  
Suddenly he heard a tap at the window. It was an owl he had never seen before. "That must be Ron's new owl Squawk." Thought Harry. The owl kept on squawking like mad till Harry let him in.  
  
Ron's letter:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I can't believe tomorrow were going to be back at Hogwarts and I heard that there will be a new teacher replacing Professor Umbridge. His name is something like Professor Goodwin or something like that. See you soon!  
  
Your friend,  
Ron  
  
"A new teacher I wonder what he's going to be like?"  
  
"HARRY, I SAID HURRY UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" hollered Uncle Vernon.  
  
After making breakfast Harry went back upstairs and wrote a letter to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I wonder what the new teacher is going to be like? I hope he's not as bad as that Umbridge lady, and your owl squawks like mad! He was at my window squawking so bad it was like my eardrums were going to burst!  
  
Your best friend,  
Harry  
  
The next day.....  
  
"Hey Harry, over here!" said Ron. Ron was standing beside Ginny and his mom and dad. Hermione was also with them. "Were almost late Harry!" said Ron's mom Molly. They boarded the Hogwarts Express and left Platform 9 ¾. The first thing Hermione said was "Guess what? I made a potion over the holidays. It lets us see through walls and stuff. Cool eh?" Hermione took out the potions from her book bag and gave it to them. They drank the potion and boy was it horrible. It smelled of skunk and tasted very spicy and sour. Right after drinking the potion they looked up and noticed that everything was invisible except for people and objects. Harry saw Malfoy coming there way. "Malfoy's coming" said Harry. "We know" said Hermione and Ron.  
  
Malfoy was coming closer and closer. Then he reached their train. "Hey Potty, and your little mudbloods friends" "Shut your mouth Malfoy, before a kick your butt off!" said Harry. "What did you say Potty?" said Malfoy with an evil grin. "I said get your but outta here you stinkin Malfoy!" "Expelliarmus!" said Malfoy and Harry went flying in the air and his wand jumped out of his Robes and landed in Malfoy's hands.  
  
Suddenly someone burst in. He must have been a teacher because he was very tall. "What do you think you are doing Mr. Malfoy!? Mr. Potter are you okay ?"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"I am Professor Goodwin, your new Defence against the Dark arts Teacher." 


	2. The Ugly one

"Are you really the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Malfoy with a small chuckle. Mr. Goodwin was the ugliest teacher. Even worse than the toad face Umbridge. He had a very big nose, messy blue hair, big eyes, square glasses, and big ears. Everyone tried to hold in their laughter.  
  
"What are you all laughing at?" asked Professor Goodwin. Obviously he didn't think he was ugly.  
  
Soon he walked away after everybody stopped laughing.  
  
Malfoy and his "friend" Crabbe and Goyle left the train too.  
  
"Did you see Professor Goodwin!" laughed Ron. "He is the most ugliest teacher we ever had!"  
  
"Oh quiet down!" said Hermione. "Maybe he's not all that bad." "Maybe your right Hermione, maybe your right." Said Harry.  
  
A Few hours later they arrived at Hogwarts and got into the carriages. They could hear Hagrid calling for the first years. They all bustled in with Neville.  
  
"I hope Dumbledore doesn't have many announcements cause I'm starved." Said Ron.  
  
They saw everything inside Hogwarts even before they got there with the potion Hermione made. Dumbledore and Professor Goodwin were talking to each other. Professor Goodwin looked like he was going to kill but Dumbledore calmed him down. Then Professor Goodwin threw a book at Dumbledore and stormed out.  
  
"Hey guys did you see that!" said Harry. "See what?" said Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Nothing never mind." Said Harry. They entered the Great Hall and sat down. The first years were being sorted. After being sorted Dumbledore got up and made a few announcements. "I have a few announcements to make. This year we have another new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Goodwin." Everybody just stared at him with their mouths wide open. Then they all started laughing. "SILENCE!" shouted Dumbledore. "I have a few other announcements. This year we will be hosting the Junior Quidditch Championships." 


End file.
